dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crocodog
Crocodog= &times1, &times2 (12.5%) |spawnCode = "crocodog"}} |-| Yellow= &times1, &times1, 20% |spawnCode = "poisoncrocodog"}} |-| Blue= &times1, &times2, 20% |spawnCode = "watercrocodog"}} Crocodogs are Monsters exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. They replace Hounds in Shipwrecked worlds, and attack periodically the same way Hounds do. Crocodogs are not restricted to land or water and can traverse freely between them. Crocodogs have the same stats as regular Hounds. However, unlike Hounds, Crocodogs can actually be stun-locked; both on land and in the water. Meats dropped into any part of the Ocean have a chance to spawn either one Crocodog or 2-4 Sea Hounds (60% chance of a Crocodog and 40% chance of Sea Hounds). The meat does not have to be dropped by the player themselves. The probability of an attack is based on the hunger value of the item dropped into the sea, and can be calculated by dividing the hunger value of a single item in the stack by 200. This means that the size of the stack does not increase the odds of an attack, but a large number of separate stacks of meat (such as those dropped by puncturing a bloated Whale carcass) can trigger a massive feeding frenzy. Monster Food, Roe and Shark Fins will not trigger an attack. Regular Crocodogs may spawn during all Seasons and drop 1 Monster Meat when killed, with a 1 in 8 chance to drop up to 2 Hound's Teeth. Yellow Crocodog Yellow Crocodogs Poison the player and other creatures when attacking them. They are immune to Poison themselves. When killed, they will always drop 1 Monster Meat and 1 Hound's Tooth, with an additional chance for a Venom Gland. Yellow Crocodogs spawn during Dry Season. Although they share the same stats with Red Hounds, they will not burst into flames or drop Red Gems when killed. Blue Crocodog Blue Crocodogs can spawn Puddles on land by shaking the water off themselves. When killed, they always drop 1 Monster Meat and 2 Hound's Teeth, with an additional chance to drop 1 Seaweed, and will rapidly produce puddles with each hit within an area. Blue Crocodogs spawn during Monsoon Season and Hurricane Season. Although they share the same stats with Blue Hounds, they will not freeze the player and nearby creatures or drop Blue Gems upon death. Fighting Strategy Trivia * Crocodogs were added to the Shipwrecked DLC more than a year after its official completion in the Home Sea Home update, after being tested in a beta branch for several months. * Crocodogs have replaced both Sea Hounds and Hounds in the periodic attacks in Shipwrecked DLC in the Home Sea Home update. However, both can still be encountered. * The Crocodog's name is a portmanteau of the words "crocodile" and "dog". Gallery Dead Blue Crocodog.png|A dead Blue Crocodog. Shipwrecked Concept Art 4.jpg|Crocodog concept art. DS Shipwrecked Home Sea Home Update.png|Crocodog as seen in the poster for the Home Sea Home update. vi:Crocodog Category:Ocean Category:Periodic Threat Category:Sanity Loss Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Hostile Creatures